rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Fallenholm
Fallenholm is a flying fortress under the control of Rosaline Haines. Serving as a base-of-operations during her campaign against the Godless, it was ultimately torn asunder when trying to pass through an abyssal portal in the Battle for Tuska. In the end, despite losing the battle, Rosaline Haines won the war. One of its towers survived the dimensional passage and now serves as a vessel for her interplanar travels and a place of abode. History The circumstances of the flying fortress' creation is unknown, though scholars have discovered a possible connection between them and Armadyl, the aviansie god of justice. Fallenholm, the citadel in question, was reportedly found in a state of extreme disrepair, having suffered enough damage to disrupt the magic keeping it airborne. Over the years Fallenholm has been the site of many activities illicit in nature. This changed with the rise of anti-piracy measures set forth by the Customs and Excise Office. In the wake of Guthix's death, it was thought that Fallenholm might have stayed abandoned but for the rumours of a dragonkin sighting in the area. Strange reports kept coming in of further sightings as well as rumours suggesting the citadel had become a Mahjarrat's lair. Such claims were never substantiated, however, and were ultimately dismissed by local authorities. Rosaline Haines' interest in Fallenholm becomes apparent in the third year of the Sixth Age. Court records taken from the Godless' official records suggest an act of wilful disregard for the law in regard to the frequent inaccuracies discovered in the order's resource ledger under her name. This came after her promotion to Second Commander, and is an early indicator of her growing corruption. She was later charged and found guilty of embezzlement alongside a number of other charges in respect to the murder of First Commander Mark. It's highly likely that she used the order's gold and resources to fund Fallenholm's reconstruction. For the next two years Fallenholm was rebuilt without the Godless' knowledge. It was apparently used as a staging area for much of then Second Commander Rosaline Haines' various investments and operations throughout Gielinor, and was only discovered through the combined use of true serum and memory magic when its existence was brought into question. This drew outrage and only deepened the distrust and animosity between the former leader and organisation. Their conflict would soon come to a head with the Battle for Tuska. In the months leading up to the battle Rosaline Haines used a magic ritual to imbue Fallenholm with the power of flight. Then, coordinating with a band of pirate raiders, she launched an all-out assault to seize Tuska's corpse for herself. The Godless were able to defeat their attackers and advanced on Fallenholm where they foiled the ritual that would grant her citadel complete access to the Abyss. The resulting crisis left Rosaline Haines trapped on an isolated tower treading abyssal currents. Description Fallenholm is a flying fortress suspended on a bed of earth and rock. Thanks to Rosaline Haines' fraudulent contributions, it was refurbished and could accommodate more than a hundred guests and even supported a dockyard for repairing and maintaining ships when immersed in a body of water. Points of interest include the tower, garden, and laboratory. Much of the original structure was lost in the Battle for Tuska, and now only the tower remains of the citadel that once was Fallenholm. Tower This single free-standing tower house served as Rosaline Haines' private residence and was the only known structure to survive the passage to the Abyss. It has a square floor plan and is three-storeys high with ladders connecting to each floor, tapering walls, and a vaulted roof. Ground floor The ground floor of the tower is mainly used for storage and boasts standard amenities, such as a fixed bath, wash-hand basin, water closet, dining set, and a Cook-o-matic 25. First floor Rosaline Haines' study lies on the first floor of the tower, and also serves as her private storeroom. It's perhaps the most secure location on Fallenholm, housing her treasure and the myriad artifacts she's amassed throughout her travels. Second floor On the second floor is the master bedroom. Rosaline Haines permits very few to this floor as a matter of privacy. The roof can be accessed via a ladder revealing a spectacular view of the Abyss and an un-directed portal frame. Keep Fallenholm's keep was the largest building on the citadel and by far the most active location for Rosaline Haines' personnel. It was staffed by a number of forces, such as mercenaries, summoned demons, and animated armour and weapons. To a man, they were all lost in the Battle for Tuska alongside the keep. Dungeon The dungeon below Fallenholm was unlike most other dungeons. Using magic, Rosaline Haines warped gravity so that the underbelly of the citadel was made the floor while the exposed sky or sea above became the ceiling. This was meant to disorientate prisoners and provide her aerial forces easy access to Fallenholm. It sank with the keep off the coast of the Kharidian Desert. Garden Little can be said about Rosaline Haines' private garden other than that it includes a fairy ring, statuary, and greenhouse for growing herbs and vegetables. Laboratory The laboratory's origin remains a mystery. It was presumably cast into the Abyss by the Elder Gods eons ago, a shard of what once was. Rosaline Haines came upon it during her interplanetary voyage, and has since claimed the warped structure as her very own research facility. Defences Fallenholm's greatest defence is its distinct lack thereof. It's nearly impossible to reach through conventional means, and only an accomplished spellcaster could hope to do so at great personal risk. In the event of an intrusion, glyphs inside the tower emit a low level magical frequency to interfere with scrying, location, detection, and teleportation spells. Meanwhile, protective wards shield it from the chaotic energy and deadly debris of the Abyss. They also function as disabling wards on command should the need arise. Speculation persists over the supposed existence of a tower guardian. Whatever the case may be, guests and intruders alike should proceed with extreme caution. Treasures Over her lifetime Rosaline Haines has acquired treasures ranging from the magnificent to the mundane. Sadly, only so much could be recovered in the aftermath of the Battle for Tuska. Yet the artefacts that survived the destruction of the keep have become legendary in their own rights... in the eyes of their wielder at least. *''Bane metal.'' The Mahjarrat Ptolemos, through much hardship and personal sacrifice, discovered the spell to attune bane ore. With his supplier and ally, the Mahjarrat Kemses, the two brought Mahjarratbane into the world. Rosaline Haines has followed in their footsteps by assembling a collection of attuned bane metal as a precautionary measure against future foes. *''Black stone crystal.'' Samples of the strange mineral found on Gielinor and other worlds. They are kept in quarantine and under no circumstances are they to be released or destroyed. *''Bronze strongbox.'' Inside this bronze strongbox Rosaline Haines stores her gold pieces, runes, and precious gems for safekeeping. *''Burning embers.'' Rosaline Haines acquired a sample of burning embers before she was sentenced for crimes against the Godless. It has been the subject of much study. *''Dramen wand.'' Rosaline Haines crafted a wand from a branch of the dramen tree. It allows her access to the fairy ring network. *''Elder staff.'' Created from the core of Freneskae by Rosaline Haines, the staff is infused with the essence of an elder god and serves as a potent arcane focus for her spellcasting. *''Firewalker's amulet.'' The firewalker's amulet is an enchanted amulet of protection from fire. It saw use during Rosaline Haines' excursions to fiery worlds. *''Godstone.'' The petrified remains of gods, goddesses, and those of divine origins. So far Rosaline Haines has taken samples from Guthix, Bandos, and an ice strykewyrm supercharged with divine energy. She has found no use for the inert matter. *''Ifrit lamp.'' The lamp and home of Myrmia of the Ifrit genie tribe. It provides little function apart from comfort and control of the genie within. *''Magic tools.'' Several of Rosaline Haines' ordinary instruments and devices have been brought to life through the use of her animation machine. They live to serve. *''Magiograph''. Rosaline Haines bought this broadcasting device during a shopping spree on Zanaris. It airs magi programs for educational entertainment purposes. *''Mahjarrat deathstone.'' The deathstone of the Mahjarrat Penindasan. It's used as a powerful component in Rosaline Haines' spellcasting. *''Projection device.'' Using the knowledge of the Mahjarrat Ptolemos, Rosaline Haines made a projection device for personal use. It projects a magical image that can record and replay logs from an archive of her adventures throughout the multiverse. *''Sacred clay.'' Sacred clay taken from the Abyss. This substance is used by the elder gods to create and shape worlds of their own choosing. Rosaline Haines uses it for her own purposes. *''Scrying mirror.'' Rosaline Haines' black scrying mirror is made by her for use in spells such as scrying, location, divination, and detection, and can be used as a relay for long-distance telepathic communication. *''Sliskelion piece.'' Prior to Sliske's Endgame, Rosaline obtained one of his Sliskelion pieces while cooking breakfast for her family. She had argued with the ornament, insisting that slaying the god Yokrad should have earned her a spot on Sliske's Scoreboard. The mask refuses to oblige her request even in the wake of Sliske's death. *''Sympanochartis.'' The Sympanochartis is a replica of the Star of Jaldraocht given to her by the Godless. It serves as Rosaline Haines' guide to the universe, and is frequently updated as she discovers new worlds. *''TzHaar egg.'' Stolen by Rosaline Haines, this egg was infused with abyssal energy. It serves as a focus with which she may exert greater power over the Abyss by drawing upon and harnessing its ambient energy. *''White cupboard.'' Perhaps one of Rosaline Haines' most valuable possessions, the cupboard is made from the pure white wood of a white tree. It was bought with funds taken from the Godless' coffers and is used as storage space for her anima supply. *''Wisp cage.'' The wisp cage is a simple device made to contain wisps of energy. Rosaline Haines bought one from practitioners of the art of divination. *''Witchwood tree.'' This witchwood tree was grown from the branch of a warped witchwood bole found in the Forinthry Forest. Isolated from other plant life, the tree is carefully monitored by Rosaline Haines for fear of corruption. Category:Location Category:Buildings